Vigil
by ChowHound
Summary: After a near-death experience Twist realizes that he is in love with Eli and wants to be by his side forever...yeah but first he's gonna have to wait in line. Eli/Twist, Eli/Kord, Eli/Junjie (I don't think I spelt that right)XD. This also is going to contain humor(or at least my attempt) Rating might change


**I'm Back!**

* * *

><p>A warm darkness was all I had at the moment. Its starless night sky was more than just a dark place to be as it won't stop playing old memories that I'd like to forget, especially the ones about <em><strong>him.<strong>_

To make matters worse it wasn't just torture for my eyes but I could feel his ghost nestle on luminous glow from the Solis mushrooms would illuminate his eyes like something heavenly.

"I'll say it first then you have to say it..." His breath was warm and moist inside my ear. "Okay" I whisper back, the darkness took a mystical twilight blue just for us.

As he took the time to breathe above I see winged creatures only imaginable in the burning world. Their wings protruded through the darkness in sympathy of light. I slowly begin to recognize them as people I've cared for over the years, all have been lost from me.

In a moment of confusion I look back at Eli I see he too has sprouted wings and is about to take flight.

"No! Eli!" I grab onto his arm but he pulls me up high into the darkness, below me the grounds getting smaller and smaller.

"Eli! What is it you want to say to me?" The higher and higher we go the more I began to feel like I'm losing consciousness.

"Eli!" I plead, I feel like my body was gonna dissipate into nothing at any moment then the beautiful boy looks down at me with a smile. "I wanted to say I lov-" before he could finish I lost my grip and plunged back down into darkn-

~8:56 p.m. Pink Tavern Hospital~

"...I can't believe guys, but a woman just saved a patient's life!" Dr. Sprint cheered with the rest of the nurses as he patted freshman doctor's back as she helped stabilized her patient.

With a scalpel hidden behind her back she was about to go thank the doctor for his commentary throughout the whole entire procedure when he woke up suddenly. "W-where am I?" Twist felt like he was just hit with Armshelt slug. "You were found with a very low pulse by a neighbor passing by. While you were in our care you stop breathing and your pulse had gone but luckily-"

"-The first woman to ever do anything right saved your life!" Dr. Sprint heckled again. The other doctor looked as if her mind flooded with possible scenarios to the colleague's gruesome death but then she took a deep breath and returned to Twist.

"Well anyways you're alive and well but I'm going to need to place you here overnight." The doctor grabbed a chart and began to flip through it.

"Since it might be me unsafe for you to return home not under supervision and I'm not seeing any relatives listed I'm going to arrange a home for you." The doctor left the room (not before giving threatening stares to the two male nurses left in the room).

Twist just sat there, frozen.

He had just...died...then come back to life. Now to think of it all he was doing in his apartment was laying around. He was planning on eating but then...darkness. He had to admit that the whole time he was laying around he was thinking of the boy.

Twist clenched his heart it hurt. All the good things in his life were taken away from him in instant; pulled into the darkness so that Twist could never find them.

That dying dream reminded Twist of that; but he could-no he wouldn't let that happen with the boy. Twist had to do all he could to find the boy and make him truly his. Even if takes a 1,000 years-

Eli poked his face behind the curtains and smiled at the blonde. "You're going to be staying with me Twist. Whether you like it or not" Twist just stared at the boy for a minute then so desperately wished that the boy was naked and very horny before him. When he looked back and saw the boy with his clothes still on he sighed in defeat. One day...

"Uh, Eli can I talk to you for a minute?"Kord took the boy aside in the hallway. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" His teammates nodded in agreement but Eli shook his head. "We can't just leave him alone.

Besides-" Eli turned towards the blonde room, watching him through the window. "-He looked pretty relieved to see me."

"Well of course he was relieved!-" Trixie interjected. "-if it wasn't for you dropping by he would have been dead." "Yeah-but he doesn't know that." Eli clenched his fist hard then walked back into Twist's room. "We're leaving in 5" Eli tried to come off as cold but as soon as he turned around he slammed himself into a wall. "...You didn't see that" Then walked out again.

Twist sat there smitten with the lingering scent of the boy. Oh, yes he just had to get the boy back...

* * *

><p><strong>I actually thought I was done with Fan fiction...XD<strong>


End file.
